If she said yes
by bella-the-lamb13
Summary: An alternative ending to New Moon. If Bella said yes to the proposal... what would everyone at schools reaction be? Alice throws an engagement party? Will jessica and mike be able to let go?
1. FREE PORN!

Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer, therefore the characters in this story do not belong to me. I also do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse or Breaking Dawn. Peace.. (yn)

Lets just say that it wasn't Spring Break and it was just a weekend when Bella saved Edward. So when she got back it was Sunday and they had school the next day. Also by some magical powers Esme managed to enrol the cullens in school again in time. K? Good, coz' its my story and I get to change it… XD

An alternative ending to New Moon

**His eyes were cautious- he spoke slowly. "Marry me, first"**

**New Moon chapter 24 (The Vote) page 540.**

"Yes," I answered clearly, without a moments thought. Wait… did I just agree to marry my vampire boyfriend, who just tried to kill himself while thinking I was dead and got banned from my house? Shit.

The look on Edward's face was priceless. It was literally like a little boy on Christmas day. He wasn't moving… or blinking. Can vampires go into shock?

"Really?" he asked incredulously, bringing me out of my reverie.

"No," I answered, jokingly. Apparently he didn't get that, according to the frown appearing on his face… "I didn't mean that!" I reached forward and grabbed his hand, laughing. "Of course!" his grin took up most of the space on his angelic face.

"But I put you through hell, Bells…" he trailed off, doubting my reasons.

"You put yourself through it as well, remember? You had good intentions. You put yourself through misery to try and protect me… That's pretty heroic if ask me. Even if it was extremely idiotic," I stated.

He chuckled at my attempts and pulled me forwards by the hand he was holding. His cool fingers traced my jaw line, sending electrical shocks through me with every touch. Edward's sweet breath wafted across my face, dazing me momentarily. He rested his forehead on mines and whispered so softly, it barely audible, "You have no idea how happy you've made me, Bella. I'm not just talking about tonight- you turned my world around… literally. You're all I need to survive. I don't need family or friends or… for lack of a better word, appetite," we laughed.

"All I need is you," he whispered against my lips. "I just need this," he stroked my cheek with the back of his hand making me shiver in pleasure as I felt the blood rush to my face. He chuckled, "And this," he ran his hand through my hair and brought a tangled lock to his nose, inhaling deeply. I would've worried about his thirst but I was too caught up in his every movement to realise. "Your scent, your heartbeat… you. Perfect, amazing you. Everything about you is a constant reminder of how I haven't taken your life. And a constant reminder of how much I love you. I can't live without you Bella. Thank you…" he finished.

Just as his lips were a millimetre away from my own, I whispered, "You kinda proved you can't live without me only a few hours ago. You didn't have to tell me again."

"Well, maybe I just felt like it…" he retorted, childishly. I giggled quietly as he closed the small distance between us and pressed his marble lips against my warm ones.

I savoured every moment, realising that all too soon he would pull away, but instead he locked one hand in my hair, the other around my waist, deepening the kiss. Edward's stone-like lips parted slightly, causing my own to follow the action. My arms, out of reflex, wrapped around his neck, pulling him impossibly closer as he moved me onto his lap. I barely registered his hand resting on my thigh, drawing small, lazy circles there.

My heart felt like it was going to explode, it was going so fast. I could tell it was going about a million beats per minute and that wasn't medically safe, but I couldn't bring myself to care.

His icy tongue slid carefully along my trembling bottom lip, tenderly asking for entry. I- of course- complied immediately, tilting my head slightly as he did. I felt Edward's tongue explore my mouth, the hot against cold, fire against ice, was heaven. I gasped into his mouth as I suddenly remembered that I needed to breathe. His tongue lightly grazed my along my teeth, making my anxious to if I had any food stuck in there, but I remembered that I had just brushed my teeth.

He lightly pressed down onto my tongue, varying the pressure as he gently massaged. By this point both of our breathing was erratic as he pulled away to let me catch my breath. I missed to contact but almost immediately his lips were at my neck, sucking and (gently) biting there. _Crap_, I thought_, Charlie's gonna want to know why I have a hickey tomorrow… either that or I wear turtle necks for the next three weeks._ It seemed like it would stay there for about six months with the rate he was working on that thing!

I let a slight moan escape my lips when I felt his tongue dart out to meet my skin, that only seemed to encourage Edward more.

So fast I didn't realise at first, I was lying down on my bed with Edward on to of me, not to mention ravishing me like there was no tomorrow. But then just to ruin the moment, there was a knock on the window, followed by a wolf whistle and a booming voice shouting, "FREE PORN!"

I would've laughed if that wasn't the reason Edward stopped showering me with kisses and heaven and bliss. So instead I turned my head and glared out the window towards a very amused Emmett and Jasper, while Edward went lower, just underneath the other, to work on another hickey. While sticking his middle finger towards the boys. I hadn't even realised that he had hitched my leg up around his waist.

The blood rushed to my face when they knocked on the window again and I noticed they hadn't left. Edward mumbled something against my neck, while running his nose along my jaw, that sounded like, "Go away."

I groaned when they knocked again and Edward rolled of me as I stood up. I walked reluctantly over to the window and unlocked it feverously. "What?" I snapped.

"Touchy much, lil sis? We heard from Alice and just wanted to congratulate you! Also, Edward?" Jasper called him to the window.

"Thanks Jazz. I was going to go back and get it later," he held his hand out to Jasper who handed him a black velvet box.

"What's that?" I asked, confused as hell.

"I'll tell you in a minute," Edward murmured into my ear making me shiver.

"We also came to warn you, Bella. Alice is throwing you an engagement party…"

My eyes widened and my jaw fell to the floor. I almost screamed. Almost. No wonder she didn't come here to congratulate us herself. She was probably scared of what I would get Edward to do to her. Coward.

"Nice hickey by the way, Bells. You suit it!" Emmett called as he jumped the tree and started to run.

I sighed and turned back to Jasper as Edward walked backwards in a vain attempt to give us some privacy.

"Look, Bella… I am so sorry for what happened. For what I did… I will never forgive myself for putting you through so much pain. You're like a sister to me Bella. Thank you for making Edward happy again. You have no idea what it was like, I had to travel when he was in the house, it was so unbearable. When he thought he lost you, I was thee countries away and I could feel the depression" I cut him off by hugging him, awkwardly through the window frame.

I felt him stiffen at first, but then he wrapped his arms around me as well. "Jazz, please don't blame yourself for what happened. Please. As an engagement present I want you to never, ever think like that. And if you do I'll get Edward to tell me and you'll have me to answer to k?" I told him.

"Sure, sure. I got to go little darlin' but Edward take care of this one, she's a keeper." He said jokingly as we pulled away from our embrace. His statement had brought out a southern accent I didn't know he had. "Okay, y'all, you stay alright, you hear?"

"Yes, major" Edward chuckled from behind me, saluting as Jasper made his way back to the house.


	2. Charlie

Okay just make the disclaimer from the last chapter for the rest of the story, I cant be bothered typing out all the other ones :D

If I get anything wrong at all just ignore it, I haven't read all of new moon (I ended up throwing the book at the wall, screaming when he left, so I skipped to the end.

Peace Bells…XD

Alternative ending to NM chap 2

I stared out into the blackened sky, after Jasper, as Edward wrapped his arms around my waist. "Where were we?" he murmured in my ear, his sweet breath sending my brain into frenzy.

I turned around in his embrace to face him and pressed my lips to his in a sweet kiss. He pouted when I pulled away, and I just couldn't resist than briefly kiss his jutted out bottom lip. He was just too cute.

"What's the box for?" I asked **(A/N just so you know, if they're not whispering, they're talking quietly so that Charlie dosent come in). **

"Ah," Edward left my arms momentarily, to retrieve the velvet covered box. "Turn around."

I did as I was told and felt Edward's long fingers move my hair to one side of my neck. I heard him open the box and take something out, but I obviously couldn't see it. He placed I gentle kiss on the back of my neck before winding, what looked like a necklace around my neck. He clasped it at the back and I picked up the silver pendant on the front.

I gasped. It was a locket, with the Cullen crest on it. Weaved through the small loops of metal to make the chain was a long strip of white leather. **(A/N if you don't know what I mean, its like a chanel handbag…kinda but a necklace? On with the story!) **

I slowly unclipped the small picture frame to find on one side, a miniature version of a picture of me and Edward, we were looking into each others eyes lovingly. I almost awed. On the other side was a picture of all the Cullens and myself.

It was so touching that they actually considered me family, like I did to them. Edward turned me around to face him and took me into his arms as I closed the crest and let it fall around my neck. The metal chain lay unmoving across my collarbone, the small locked frame crushed between Edward and myself, due to the embrace.

"Do you like it?" he asked quietly, sounding almost worried- like I wouldn't want to have such a meaningful gift.

"I love it! When did you get this?" I exclaimed.

"I was going to give it to you on your birthday but… you know… Esme and Carlisle gave it to me when I first came home talking about you," he chuckled. "I didn't realise why they gave it to me until I first really fell for you- which didn't exactly take long."

I smiled so wide, I thought my mouth would've fallen off my face. **(Have you ever had that happen? It hurts your face muscles!)**

"Charlie's coming," Edward whispered. "I should go…"

"NO!" I said, a little too loudly. "Stay. Please"

"Would it be childish of me to hide in you closet then?"

"Just hide! I'll take care of Charlie," I told him, not sure of how I would manage that last part.

The door to my closet _click_ed closed as I slid into bed. Without a moments notice my bedroom door cracked open.

**(most of this is from NM)**

"Morning, dad."

"Hey, Bell," he sounded embarrassed at getting caught. "I didn't know you were awake yet."

"Yeah. I was waiting on you to get up so I could have a shower," I stood up from my previous position on the bed.

"Hold on. What's that?" he asked as he switched on the light and pointed to my neck. My hand went there, instinctively and caught my new locket.

"What?" I decided to play dumb. Maybe he'll forget… No such luck.

"That necklace? It's new. I haven't seen you wear it before?"

"Yeah. It's from all the Cullens. It's a late birthday present," I told him.

"You didn't have it on when _he_ dropped you off. When did you get it?" Oh snap.

"Erm… At the airport? Yeah, that's it! The airport," I did a mental happy dance as I came up with a reasonable excuse.

"Okay… Look, we need to talk Bells. You know you're in trouble," he sat down on my bed, pulling me down with him.

"I know," I said simply. "And before you start, I can explain everything that happened in the last three days." Could I?

"Go on then. I'm looking forward to this…" he grumbled.

"Well thing is… I went cliff jumping. Recreationally. Just messing around with Jake, swimming. And when I told Alice about it, Rosalie phoned and Alice told her about it, but before she could explain that I didn't drown and wasn't trying to kill myself, Rosalie hung up," the lies poured out. "Rosalie then told Edward and told him that I was dead. He then carried on to try and kill himself, but it didn't work," that part was true- the Volturi had refused to kill him.

"Then me and Alice had to fly over there to stop him before he did it again and succeeded… So we had the big reunion thing and he did the extremely romantic and cheesy 'I love you, I can't live in a world where you don't exist' speech. Then we came home."

Wow. I never knew I could lie like that. I could just tell that my face was radiating with pride about my lie. Charlie's face was hilarious.

His jaw was practically trailing along the ground and his eyes looked like they were going to fall out of his head.

"H-he tr-tried to k-k-kill himself?" Charlie managed to choke out.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well… why did he do it?" he was seriously confused by now.

"He thought I was dead…" I used the 'duh!' tone that Alice always used when I asked if she was going to play Bella Barbie.

"He really does love you… Why in the hell did he leave?"

"I think you'll have to ask him that question, which reminds me… when he comes to get me for school, we need to talk to you. Do you think you could wait until later to go into the station?"

"Sure…" Charlie answered still dazed. He stood and left the room. Well, I wonder how he'll react to the even bigger news of our engagement?


	3. fishnets and lace

Alternative ending to NM chapter 3 :P

Edward had left to change and get the car, so I ate breakfast, brushed my teeth and got in shower and washed my hair with my favourite strawberry shampoo. When I walked out of the door, wrapped up in my fluffy white towel, I found Alice standing beside my bed. An evil pixie with a huge and beautiful grin spread over her elfin face, while holding a hairdryer and curlers in one hand and (god forbid!) three shopping bags in the other. One of said bags just happened to be for Victoria's Secret.

Only Alice.

"WHY?" I moaned as she shoved me down in a chair beside a vanity table I hadn't noticed she put in here.

"Don't you want to look good for your first day as an engaged woman? Do you want everyone to look and say, 'Wow! Bella looks so hot! I bet her and Edward are back together!' and, 'Bella looks amazingly sexy, I bet Alice dressed her today 'coz she has amazing scene in style' or do you want them to say, 'Oh, Bells looks dreary (as usual). Maybe she ran out of checked shirts?'?"

"HEY!" I defended my shirts. What can I say, they go with everything! "There is nothing wrong with my checked shirts! And to answer your question, I don't want people saying any of that, because I don't want attention!"

"My question was rhetorical! **(if you don't know what it means, its when you ask a question that doesn't need or want an answer)** And you _should_ want people thinking you're hot and sexy because then they'll just know that you guys are together again! And I've seen Edward's reaction. Trust me honey, you won't want to miss it!" she told me as she went at vampire speed drying and styling my hair.

"Why do I need a Victoria's Secret bag anyways?" I groaned.

"I told you already- you won't want to miss Edward's reaction," she giggled.

"Ha ha! You're hilarious, Alice," I said dryly.

"Bella, I thought you already realised this- _never_ bet against Mary-Alice Brandon Whitlock Cullen Hale! I don't THINK, I KNOW" she stated, seriously. I laughed at her confidence, but then again, she _does _see the future.

She was done before I could say anymore, but turned me around before I could see my hair and make-up in the mirror. She ran over to the bags.

"First things, first!" she said as she lifted up the VS bag. I internally groaned. Would I ever have the privilege of having ONE day without this torture? I knew the answer to that… No.

Alice pulled out a grape corset demi-bra and matching fishnet and lace thong. Oh dear god! She also took out a balconet push up bra. And matching skirted thong with garters, of course. Oh joy. And… OH GOD!

Alice just had to pick one of the most ridiculous things to wear to school. She finally brought out of the bag a ruched garter slip with black 'glam it up stockings'- as she put it- to match. With my luck I'll end up wearing that to school and with the heels she will no doubt make me wear, I'll fall over and everyone will see up my skirt to what monstrosity lies beneath.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I asked, almost in a whisper.

"Because I love you. Now I was going to go with these two," she indicated to the first two she pulled out. "But then I saw this!" she lifted up the slip with eager eyes. "I was going to buy it for myself but then I thought that you deserved it. And Edward deserves to be surprised," she explained. I scoffed.

"How is Edward going to be surprised?" She then looked at me like I was retarded. **(I do not have anything against retarded people!)** "ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" I screamed.

"SSSSHHH! Are you forgetting that Charlie is down stairs? Now be a dear and go put it on…" she handed me the slip and stockings.

"I thought you were letting me choose?"

"I never said that. Those two are for tomorrow!" she said, pushing me towards the bathroom.

Will this never end?

I slid off my towel and looked over at the Thing. I sighed deeply and pulled it on. Huh. I wiggled my hips a bit… It was extremely comfortable. Never expected that!

Now onto the stockings. I sat down on the toilet seat after making sure I wouldn't sit on the clasps and bent my right leg so that my knee was pressing against my chest. I put my right foot through the material and stretched my leg so I could pull the overgrown sock up to mid-thigh. I did the same with the left leg then stood up and clipped the stockings in place with the holders.

I took a deep breath and opened the door. Alice was waiting in my bedroom, of course, with three outfits on the bed.

"Alice" She turned around and gasped.

"You look so hot! OMG! It makes your bangers look ever bigger!" **(my friend actually said that to me!)**

"You did not just say that! Just give me some clothes so I don't feel so exposed!" she handed me a black floaty skirt (that just happened to end right before the stockings start). After I pulled it on she handed me a black lace vest. I pulled it on then stared back at Alice.

"What?" she asked innocently .

"Alice. You can see the pink on the corset! You can TELL that I have sexy underwear on!". I indicated to my front. The pink bows and lace were clearly visible!

"What's your point?" she asked. Is she for real? "Alice I refuse to wear an article of clothing that shows of most of my extremely sexy undergarments. Do you want me to give Charlie a heart-attack?"

"Fine. Be that way!" she turned back to the bed and handed me a peach vest instead.

"Thank you!" I took of the black lace and threw it on the bed, quickly shoving the appropriate top over my head.

"Now. SHOES!" she squeeled. UGH! I could just tell that she was going to put me in some 6 inch heeled boots or something.

She looked into the third bag and pulled out a pair of tan sweade peep toe heeled angle boots. **(topshop)** I sighed. "Alice I'm never gonna be able to walk in them!"

"You'll survive. I've already checked," she told me, handing over the boots. I sat down on the bed, sighing. I pulled on the boots and after about twenty minutes of practicing walking I heard the doorbell ring.

"Don't worry. I'm blocking my thoughts, he dosen't know what you look like," Alice whispered to me when I hugged her goodbye. I watched as she jumped out the window and I went downstairs to let Edward in.

Time to face Charlie.


	4. Reactions part 1

Alternative ending to NM chappy 4 hope you enjoy my hard work bitches ;)

After I had calmed Edward down, due to his reaction to what I was wearing, I managed to push him into the living room.

"Ch-dad!" I called.

"Yeah, Bella?" my dad shouted back from the kitchen. Good, he was eating; maybe if he had a full stomach he would take the news better… Hopefully.

"Edward's here. You remember me telling you we needed to talk to you?"

"Oh. Yeah, right," he walked in and saw my position on the couch next to Edward, holding his hand, which was in his lap. Edward still hadn't really recovered, yet. Again, can vampires go into shock?

Charlie then caught Edward staring at me and took in what I was wearing. Oh, crap. I really wished he wouldn't have noticed…

"Bella," he started, strangely calm. Oh, god, that means he's too angry to shout. "Why are you wearing that?" Again with the calm. Only this time his voice became strangled and uneven near the end.

"Yes, Bella. Why are you torturing me?" Edward added, too low for Charlie to hear.

I answered simply and truthfully, "Alice," I stated. The look of understanding crossed Edward's beautiful face and Charlie's expression became even more confused.

"I don't understand," he admitted.

I turned to Edward and leaned back to lean on the back of the sofa. My job was to wear the frightening clothes; his job is to explain it to my father.

"Sir, my sister has a tendency to dress Bella up, much like her life-size, personal Barbie. Knowing Alice, she probably threatened to ring Bella by her neck, if she didn't wear this today," Edward explained, as I nodded all the way through.

"Thanks, Edward," I told him, while gesturing for my father to sit in the armchair opposite us.

"No problem. I'll speak to her later…" he trailed off, as Charlie sat down, waiting.

"So what was it you kids wanted to talk about?" I sat back up, as my grip tightened on Edward's hand. He gave me a reassuring squeeze and smile, before I turned to Charlie.

"Daddy," maybe playing the 'daddy' card will help, I thought, uselessly. "Edward and I… We, erm… I…. um," I turned to Edward. "You get to stare at me, wearing this all day, you're telling him," I told him. Edward looked at me, confidence plastered on his face, but like I said 'PLASTERED'. Under the cool façade I could see that he was nervous at Charlie's reaction.

"We're getting married, sir," he told him straight, confidently. How could he be so calm?

"Edward. Before Bella's birthday, you asked permission for the future… I didn't realise that it would be this soon… OH MY CARLISLE! You're pregnant aren't you?" Charlie screamed at me, that last part.

"NO!" we both shouted simultaneously. Edward turned to me, "No?"

I rolled my eyes, "NO!" I told him.

He turned back to Charlie, "No. Sir, I can assure you, that as long as she didn't sleep with anyone while… you know, then she is not pregnant," Edward told him. God!

"Okay, then… Why so soon? I mean, he just came back Bella. Remember what he did to you?" I saw Edward wince and flinch from Charlie's memories. I gripped his hand tighter, in a silent promise that I was fine.

"Dad. You remember what I told you last night? He does love me, and I love him. It was always going to happen, I guess we just wanted to do it as soon as possible," I told him before he turned to Edward.

"So why did you leave?" he asked my Adonis.

"This better be good," I mumbled.

Edward chuckled at my remark before continuing to answer, "I left, sir, because I thought and still think that Bella deserves better. No one is good enough for her, and someone out there deserves her a lot more than I do," I looked at him in awe, sincerity holding his voice- he really meant that. "And I didn't think that she felt about me, the strong feelings that I have toward her. I thought that, if I stayed, while my family moved to LA, I wouldn't be able to stay away… so I left with them. And then basically curled up in a ball and let misery take over. I was literally as useless as a rock," he breathed a laugh. "Of course then Rosalie told me…" he shook his head, eyes closed as I leaned my forehead on his shoulder. "There are no words, to describe just how…." He shook his head again. "I had already told Bella what I would do if she was… gone. When she realised why I was locking myself away, she flew down to stop me- thank god she made it in time! She actually had to knock down my door and throw the knife out of my hand and slam into me before I realised I wasn't hallucinating."

I looked down at his wrists and saw that make-up had been put on one to make it look like he had cut himself. As if that was possible. Rosalie or Esme must have done it when Alice was here to make it go along with the story that I had made.

It actually look like a real scar, I reached over and touched it. Edward moved his right arm over towards me so I could get better access. "Promise me," I whispered.

"What? I'll promise you anything, Bella," he asked me. My dad was just frozen from shock at Edward's speech.

"Promise me, to never, _ever_, do that to yourself again. No matter what. Please. I can't bear to see you like that again. Promise me you won't even when you think I'm dead. Please," I felt him kiss my hair and lift my chin to make me face him.

I looked into those topaz orbs and was lost, "Promise me the same, first," he said. I looked away to the floor. His cool finger brushed my cheek, "Promise me," he said again.

I contemplated the idea… Would I really be able to manage if I thought that my Edward was dead? Would I really be able to live this life, without him… happily? I knew the answer to that; no.

"No. I can't promise that," I told my gorgeous shoes.

"Then neither can I," Edward said to me. I looked up at him, pleading but his eyes were determined and I knew there was no point fighting him.

I turned back to Charlie, who I had forgotten was there. He seemed startled by out intense conversation. "Well…?"

"Do we have your blessing?" I asked.

"Sure. Why not?" my dad seemed slightly uncomfortable, so I stood up, pulling Edward up by the hand. (I couldn't have moved him if I really tried, but he got the gist when I yanked his arm).

"Thanks, daddy," I kissed his cheek, and dragged Edward out side, but not before he said, "Thank you, sir," to which Charlie replied, "Call me Charlie. Welcome to the family, kid."

Awww. I pulled Edward outside and turned to him. "You asked permission?" I asked, remembering when Charlie had talked about before my birthday.

"You're wearing sexy underwear?" he retorted. How did he know about that?

"How do you know?" I voiced my thoughts.

"I caught a bit of your and Alice's conversation before I arrived and she blocked her thoughts," he explained. "Well… do I, erm, get to see them?"

"Actually you're already seeing part of it," I indicated to my stockings and ends of my garters. "But I'll give you a clue," I pushed him up against the Volvo, "It's not really 'them', it's more of an 'it'," I whispered huskily in his ear, before biting his earlobe.

I felt his shiver and smiled in satisfaction. I lifted my left hand and slapped the other side of his face lightly, "Come on, Romeo, we have classes to go to," before walking to the other side of the car and climbing in.

Now to face my doom- oh sorry, I meant Jessica.


	5. Reactions part 2

Alternativio endingio toio Newio Moonio chapterio fivio (that's my attempt at speaking Spanish…io)

We arrived at school and all eyes were on us. I swear when Edward opened my door and helped me out, every guy in the parking lot was staring at my legs. Including Edward. Ha! But while the guys drooled- eewww- they girls glared. Great, absolutely fantastic.

Edward slammed the door and pushed me against it, smothering me with kisses. "Do you know how irresistible you look right now? Do you now how tempting you are? You're testing my limits here, Isabella" he growled in my ear.

"Actually, I didn't have time to look in the mirror before we left so…" I trailed off, as he leaned off me and turned me around so I could see my reflection in the window.

"Holy…" I mumbled as I looked down at the mirror like window, at my reflection. "That isn't me!" The reflection girl had long brown wavy hair, that went to her waist, with reddish highlights. Her bangs were twisted and tied with a clasp at the back of her head, and … OME! She had _curves_! I've never had any bloody curves in my entire life!

"Yes," Edward reassured me, "It is you. It seems I'm going to have a big job today, fighting hormonal teenage boys off you," he looked around and stopped to glare at Mike.

"WOW! Belly-bean looks H-O-T!" a familiar booming voice came from the other side of the parking lot. I turned to see the family make their way towards us.

"EMMY-BEAR!" I ran up to him and he picked me up in a bone-crushing hug.

"DON'T KILL HER EMMETT!" Edward scolded, as everyone took in the exchange.

After Emmett put me down, I asked, "Does everyone know that you're starting back, or…?"

"I don't think they do considering they're staring at us like we don't belong here and have 'WTF' faces on!" Jasper added from his position beside a pixie.

"Don't you think you should thank me, Eddie-pie?" Alice asked sweetly.

"Alice, I will be forever grateful, for your sense in clothing and sexy underwear," he told her. I blushed, think how he wanted to see The Thing, later.

"Don't worry, Edward. You'll have time to look at the… erm. How do you put it, Bella?"

"The Thing," I stated and everyone laughed, before Alice turned to Jasper.

"Sorry, baby, but I thought she deserved it more than me," she giggled.

"Woa, woa, woaw! Is Eddie-boy gonna get some?" Emmett asked. I looked at him.

"Keep up Emmett!" Rosalie smacked him on the back of the head. Everyone laughed while Rosalie stepped towards me, "Bella, could I talk to you?"

"Sure," I was a little shocked that Rosalie wanted to speak with me, she never really looked at me before, unless she was glaring. We walked over to a picnic bench and sat down.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for the way I've acted and for not thoroughly checking before I told Edward that you were dead. I can't tell you how grateful I am that you were brave enough to go and save my brother. You're part of the family. You're my sister. Thank you," I was speechless. So I stood up and walked to the other side of the bench. She stood up aswell and faced me, looking like she was ready for a beating.

I stepped forwards and pulled her into a hug. She wrapped her arms around me immediately and I said, "Thank you, Rosalie. But you don't have to feel guilty about anything. It wasn't your fault. And anyways, if you hadn't told him, we probably wouldn't be together right now," I told her.

"Thank you, so much Bella. And call me Rose," she said. Suddenly an idea popped into my head, I pulled away but held onto one hand.

"Rose. I have to ask you a question, and I don't know what your reaction will be…"

"You can ask me anything," she squeezed my hand.

I took a deep breath, just as Alice squealed from across the parking lot, "Rosalie Hale. Will you be my Maid of Honour?"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! OF COURSE I WILL! OMC, WE'RE GOING TO HAVE SO MUCH FUN PLANNING THIS WEDDING!"

"ssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhh! People don't know yet! And thank you for saying yes!"

She hugged me again, and we made our way back to the others but halfway across, I noticed the gang standing beside Tyler's van. Everyone was staring.

"Rose you go on ahead, I'll be over in a minute," I said to her and started to walk over.

"Hey guys!" I greeted.

"Hi Bella," all the guys said simultaneously, while staring at my breasts.

"My eyes are here!" I indicated to my face, "Not here!" I indicated to my breasts. All the boys looked embarrassed.

"So, _Bella"_ she sneered my name like it was a piece of dog shit. "Why are the Cullens back?" Jessica leered.

"Long story short, Edward thought I was dead, tried to kill himself and before he could succeed I had to fly down to LA, knock down his door, throw the knife across the room. At this point he realised he wasn't hallucinating and hugged me, then he did the whole incredibly romantic and cheesy, 'I love you, I can't live in a world where you don't exist' speech. Then we flew home and he erm… I can't tell you right now but I'll tell you at lunch okay?"

The whole crew were looking at me like I was crazy, apart from Angela, "Oh! That's so romantic! Just like Romeo and Juliet! Except you guys made it out alive… That's so sweet," she gushed.

"Angela, could I speak to you for a minute?"

"Sure!" I pulled her away from the group.

"Angela. Will you be one of my bridesmaids?" I asked. She was one of my sweetest human friends and I wanted her to be involved in the wedding.

"You? And him? You're getting?" I nodded. And then she screamed and hugged me, wow she's strong!

"Ang! Dying over here! Crushing the Bride won't help you when I pick out your dress!" she let me go.

"OMC! This soo big! Of course I will!"

"Okay I gotta go ask Alice, but I'll see you at lunch yeah?" I started backing away.

"Sure! I take it she was the one who dressed you today?" she asked.

"You know me too well!" I laughed, "Well see you later!" I walked back.

When I was walking up to Edward, the whole family started to sing the wedding march, making me giggle. I kissed him briefly and turned to Alice.

"Alice…?"

"YES!" she screamed, hugging me and jumping up and down. "YES, YES, YES, YES! I'm a little miffed about Rose though," she growled playfully. "Kidding! This is gonna be so much fun! Bella…"

I looked at her puppydog eyes, and sighed. "…if you love us, you would let us do your wedding…?"

"As long as I'm involved in some of it, but just small things like flowers. And I'm picking the bridesmaid dresses, I don't want you going over the top but I'm going to let you have fun with my dress…"

"Edward would you mind if I kissed your fiancé?" Rosalie asked as Alice stared at me in shock.

"Definitely not!" Great.

Rosalie grabbed the sides of my face and smooched me on the lips, while the boys knocked fists when we hugged.

"Oh, yeah…" Emmett started, but Edward hit him over the head. "Dude! That's my future wife and my sister. That's your sister and your wife!"

"Erm… Maybe I didn't think about that."

*****TIME TRAVELING TO LUNCH TIME WHY? BECAUSE I CAN! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA*****

I sat down at the table with Jessica, Mike, Lauren, Tyler, Ben and Angela and saw Alice skip over to the table, Jasper trailing behind, with Rosalie. They sat down and Alice and Rose immediately pulled out a sketchbook.

"Bella! Look I've been working on it all day! Well actually ever since you guys got together, but I finished it today! It's the perfect dress for you!" Alice shoved the sketch in my face.

I moved it away, "Alice," I warned. Only Angela and probably Ben (since they told each other everything) knew about the wedding.

Unfortunately Lauren caught on to the conversation, "What dress? If it's as good as it sounds I think it should be on someone more like me than Bella," Bitch.

Thankfully my knight in sparkly, bullet-proof armour entered the room and caught her attention. He was so damn hot. He was wearing a white t-shirt with a black leather jacket and jeans. I think I've melted… **(think Zac Efron from 17 Again)**

"Hey," he came up behind me and started kissing my neck.

"Where have you been?" I asked. He had gone missing after biology, we had had a movie day and let's just say we didn't exactly resist the spark this time.

"Getting this from the house," he produced a tiny black box and swivelled my chair around to face him. The noise of the metal legs against the linoleum flooring made a deafening screech, causing everyone to look our way.

"What are you doing?" he lifted me up and placed me down, standing on the chair.

"I want to do it properly," he got down on one knee as people gasped. There were whispers and I think I faintly heard crying somewhere, but I couldn't hear them. I should have been incredibly angry at Edward for forcing this attention on me, but it was because he wanted to show everyone how much loves me. And I would do the same by my reaction.

I smiled as he looked up at me. "You don't have to do that Edward," I was sure that everyone in the cafeteria heard seeing as it was completely silent.

"I want to. Last night, I didn't have the ring, and I didn't have a speech or anything, it was more of a last minute decision to do it then. Bella, I was going to propose to you on your birthday but then… you know" I nodded and bit my lip as he lifted the lid of the box to reveal the ring. I gasped, it was so beautiful. **(think eclipse ring description cba writing it)** "This was my mother's. She gave it to me in her will, saying that I would know why when I found the perfect girl. And I do, know, because you are perfect Bella. You're the most beautiful thing to have ever walking this planet, and you have no idea just how glad I am that Renee and Charlie shacked up in Vegas," we both laughed. "Isabella Swan. I promise to love you every moment forever, every day forever. Will you marry me?"

I grinned like I had just won the lottery, which I suppose in some sense I had.

"Yes!" he took my hand and placed the diamonds on my ring finger, and stood up. I jumped into his arms and he twirled me around and kissed me like there was no tomorrow.

I faintly heard clapping in the background but I was in my own world with Edward. Nothing else in the world mattered, as long as we had each other.

"I love you, so much," he told me, setting me down, but still holding me.

"I love you more," I protested.

"Impossible!" he kissed me again as I giggled. I was in heaven. And I couldn't want to leave if I tried.


	6. danger

Alternative ending to NM chappy 6 (smaller but im hoping to put up next chapter tonight)

I turned to the loud noise of a door banging and a growl. I felt Edward tense in my arms and heard the people around us gasp.

"You're _marrying_ him?" he turned and punched the door as he started shaking.

"JACOB! CALM DOWN!" I told him. He couldn't phase here.

"Why should I Bella? So that you can run off and play house with your leech? So that you can pretend that everytime that thing smells you it's not gonna want to kill you, Bella? Huh? Is that how you want to live your life? IN FEAR THAT HE MIGHT LEAVE YOU AGAIN?"

Edward held his head in agony at his thoughts, "That's it! Mutt, I don't care if you want to tell everyone here, as long as you let Bella choose what she wants in life! You can't make her choose what she does with her life. If she wants to be with you, then she can, I won't stop her. I won't kill you either, even though the thought is a very intriguing idea. But if Bella wants to marry me, and have a life with me, then you have to live with that just like I would, if I were in your position. Now why don't you run back to your pack and stay where your kind belongs- at its master's feet," Edward told him.

I could tell that that just pushed the boundaries for Jake. His shaking became more violent.

"Jacob! You can't do this here!" I screamed as Edward pushed me behind him.

This wasn't going to work! Oh god! Jacob was standing next to a table filled with sophomores, if they don't move then…

"GET BACK!" I screamed at them, they did as they were told, moving to one side. Everyone in the cafeteria was staring at the three of us, confused and scared at the way they were talking and behaving.

I turned to the table as the rest of the vampires stood around me, in a protective stance, Edward at the front, crouched down.

"Please don't be scared," I said to the table, when I saw a flash of red as I watched Jacob explode into a giant wolf.

Victoria.

**OOOOHHHHH! Cliffy! Im sorry, you know I love you (L) xx im hoping to put the next bit up soon! I just want your imaginations to go somewhere… imagine what you want to happen next then mabey suggest some things to me for later on in the story… (yn)**

**Luv youz all xxx**

**Peace Bella… XD**


	7. videos

Alternative ending to NM chappy 7 (OME ive been so busy and ive been waiting all day just so I can write this! Hope you enjoy it and review please!)

There were screams around the cafeteria as Victoria stood on top a table in the middle of the room, so fast all I could see was a blur. My breathing quickened and my heart rate accelerated when she smirked at me, "Don't be afraid, young ones!" she called to the other students, "I'm here to kill the one protected by the vampires and the werewolf, then I'll be out of your hair!"

Edward growled and everyone turned to the Cullens in shock. I felt the wave of calm that Jasper was sending around to keep everyone calm.

"I don't think the Volturi will be very happy with you, Victoria- revealing us like this. Who knows, maybe they'll kill you for your hard work," Rosalie snarled.

Jacob walked forward, in an obvious attempt to protect me. Obvious and stupid. Victoria backhanded him across the room and he whimpered when he slammed into the windows, glass piercing his furry skin as he fell to the floor. Screams were heard again while nobody moved, too scared or stunned to silence.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine! Now, Bella, Bella, Bella. Isabella. Wouldn't you like to tell everyone what's going on here? Or should I? I think I will… yes. Everyone! Attention please!" she called to the pupils as if they didn't hold her attention already, "I have a video for you all. I'm sure you will like it! It involves some scheming and failed escapes and even a murder! A murder of my mate, EDWARD! You killed him! So let the Volturi kill me, I have no place here until I have made you feel what I felt!" she pressed a button on a remote, I hadn't noticed she was holding, and the projector on the ceiling started to play a video onto the wall.**(I don't know if your school has one but ours does, its never used so I don't see the point in it)**

Oh dear god! My mouth fell wide as my breathing became ragged. There I was in the ballet studio, James throwing me against the mirrors. There were gasps from the 'audience' of the movie. I could see that Edward was restraining himself from murdering James again, if it were possible. **(OW! My laptop just fell on my eye and I have a bump! A bump on my eye! Did you know that was possible? Just so you know…)**

"Shit." I put a hand on Edward's arm, telling him to calm down. He pulled me into his embrace and I hid my face in his chest, hoping it was all just a terrible nightmare. No such luck.

James had just broken my leg on the video, I knew from the same sickening snap followed by my screams as I had felt in reality.

And then there were James' cries, mixed with mine while I screamed in the agony.

"Oh no, Bella, no!"

Some more cries.

"My hand is burning!" I felt Edward bury his face in my hair, crying tearless sobs. I placed my hand on his cheek to show him that I was fine I was there for him.

"He bit her"

Some more gasps and cries filled the room, but still nobody moved, fearing the lack of life they might have if they did. I heard more screams and I knew Edward had bit me on the video. I heard Alice trying to calm me as my screams died down to a minimum.

"Her blood tastes clean, I can taste the morphine"

….

"I love you," Edward told me at the same time as video Edward.

"I know," I replied.

And then the screen was blank. Victoria turned to us and smiled, "Now. I quite enjoyed that- the sound of your screams… Why don't we go for a live showing?"


	8. fire

Alternative ending to NM chapter 8 (sorry for not updating sooner! Hope you forgive me! (yn))

Faster than ever, Edward was being thrown across the room and ii was grabbed by Victoria. We were standing on our table, Angela, Jessica, Mike, everyone staring at us. Her lips were at my neck, one hand pulling my head back by my hair, exposing my neck, the other was holding my arms in place behind me.

"Move and she's dead!" she shouted to nobody in particular. I felt her gaze on my neck, "Nice hickeys, honey."

Edward was moving very slowly towards us, his palms raised, facing us. "Put her down Victoria," he told her calmly.

My heart rate sped as she pulled on my hair tighter, earning her a wimper from me. "Why should I? So that you can go of and live happily ever after with a _human_? REALLY! What were you thinking Edward? I thought at first you must just be an incubus but NO! You really LOVE her don't you! You fell in love with a human, tough break!" she chuckled.

Then the fire started. I gasped just as everyone else did. She dropped me to the table, and I clutched my hand. "EDWARD!" I called out of confusion and pain. I looked down to my wrist to find my scar had been reopened. She hadn't bit me though… what was happening? I screamed as the fire took its place in my body once again.

I writhed on the table as I heard shouts, screams and a screeching noise. Then I saw the fire outside. So they must have killed her. I looked around at they faces at they table, they were looking at me, confusion, shock, disgust and pity in their eyes. Then Jessica screamed as Edward and Alice came over to hold me down.

"Move," Alice's voice was quiet but demanding as she spoke to the boys, they moved without another word.

Edward's face hovered over mine as the fire grew, and I became uncomfortably hot.

"You'll be okay, sweetie. She won't hurt you," he told me.

"What's happening?" I managed to choke out. "W-why is it..?" I was cut of by a scream, not until later did I figure out that it was mines.

**AAAHHH! Okay! I need everyone who reads this to review and tell me if you want vampire bella or human bella (do you or do you not want her to be changed AT THE MOMENT!) I need you to tell me or ill end up making her turn into a lizard or something instead. The story's future is in your hands! :) **

**Peace Anna-Bella… XD**


	9. Chapter 9

**AUTHORS NOTE! OKAY MOST OF YOU SAID VAMPIRE BELLA BUT… I GOT THIS REVIEW FROM ender'sGame15 THAT HAD MY ORIGINAL IDEA… SO HERE IT IS HOPE YOU ENJOY! **

Alternative ending to NM chapter 9 (aaahhhh so much suspense!)

I opened my eyes as the fire stopped. I was still in the cafeteria, Edward and Alice's face was looking down at me in confusion. "What?" I asked. My voice sounded like bells.

"Bella?" Alice asked. Edward looked too stunned to speak. What was happening?

I looked into Edward's eyes and winced at the sudden pain, but it went as quickly as it came, so I thought nothing of it.

"What?" I asked again as I sat up, everyone in the cafeteria was looking at me. Shit did I have spinach in my teeth again? Why was I sitting on the table? Wait no… I hadn't had any lunch and then Edward came and proposed… the memories flooded back to me. Victoria. Jacob. Video. Fire.

Fire. Why was there no fire? The change takes about three days not what looked like 5 minutes. Then I realised that I could see everything. Every little dust mote that infested the air. It was amazing. I could see every flake of paint on the opposite wall, I could decipher each and every scent from another. I felt waves of strength wafting through my muscles. Everything.

Just then the door slammed open wide, showing Emmett. Everyone stared at him, including Edward and Alice. "What'd I miss?"

I was the first to laugh, breaking the tension. The rest of the Cullens started to laugh as well at Emmett's confused expression. Then he looked at me. "WHY ARE BELLA'S EYES RED?" The laughing stopped abruptly as my eyes went wide.

Edward turned to me, "I don't understand," we both whispered. I smiled at him when he ran his fingers along my cheek bones.

"You should be writhing in pain right now. Either that or trying to slaughter the whole school," he told me. At this realisation, I took a deep breath. I felt Alice resume her death grip on my arms, as I tried again. Nothing. I looked at Alice, telling her with my eys that I was fine, but the same pain as before swept over me.

"Well…?" Edward looked at me.

"Nothing," I stated, "I mean I can smell them, but… not in an edible way. Y'know?"

"_Amazing"_

"I'm hardly amazing, Alice!" I giggled. The Cullens stared at me in awe.

"I didn't say that, Bella," she told me. "I thought it."

I just stared in confusion until my vision was swept away from me and replaced with another picture. The Volturi. Here, in the cafeteria in 3…2…1. My sight flooded back as I whispered to Edward, "They're here"

**I was gonna stop here but because I love youz all, Im goin to keep goin! Xx :)**

"What?" Alice asked. Just then Aro walked through the door.

The pain came when I looked at him like when I did, Edward and Alice. The other students didn't dare say a word as I got up to greet him. I knew he meant no harm- Jane on the other hand wanted to slaughter us to the death. Lovely.

"Aro," I greeted him. The Cullens stood behind me, surprised.

"Bella. Immortality suits you, dear. My guard is outside, but we mean no harm, just a warning. You have revealed us to the humans, they must be changed or killed," he told me, his blood red eyes gleaming.

"Isn't there some way we could settle this? What if they are okay with it? They won't tell anyone, if they do then Alice will see and we will do something about it, Aro. I won't let your secret be revealed to the outside world," I told him sincerely, looking deep into his eyes. He seemed mesmerised, almost like he was hypnotized by my voice.

Weird.

"That would work well for us, young one," he answered, almost robotically. If this is my power, I am cheesed. He took my hand, and kissed it. But I barley registered that, his whole life flashed before my eyes. From hazy human memories to crisp and clear vampire ones. But this was his power. He let go of my hand and tore the pictures away with him, he bowed his head, "We will go now."

"Master!" a voice called from the door. "You can't possibly be considering that we leave them when they have broken our one and only law?" I looked at Jane as she flitted to Aro's side, causing gasps around the room. Again, I was met with the slight pain at my temples and Jasper looked at me, probably wondering- like me- why this was happening.

"Jane. We have made our agreement. We are going home, dear," Aro told her as she turned to look at me. Her power failed, again when she stared at me. I wished that for once she could go through was she puts others through most of her day, for pure satisfaction. Suddenly she was there screaming on the ground, in obvious agony.

I tore my gaze away from her to look at Aro in confusion, but as I did, her screams subsided. "Power absorbing and manipulation, fantastic powers you hold, young Isabella. I wonder would you consider joining my guard? You don't seem to be affected by the humans' presence. I do believe the change took all of ten minutes," he looked to Edward for conformation, to which he nodded. "Your scar opened, I've only seen this once before. Your heart is still beating as well… I wonder…"

"Impossible! You can't be serious, how could that be?" Edward chimed in.

"It's the only possibility, young Edward. Bella, here, is still part human. Now would you please consider joining us?"

That was a lot to take in… So what erm, I have two powers and counting because of one and I'm part human because my heart still beats and I have self-control. Not to mention the Volturi want me on their guard. Wow.

"No, thanks. I think I'll pass, Aro, but thanks for the offer," I told him.

"Pity. Your mental shield still is holding well, isn't it though?"

"Yes. I still can't use my power on her," Jane said from his side.

"Interesting. We will be in touch. Thank you, we will go now," Aro said, turning.

"Thank you, for your visit," The Cullens and I said simultaneously.

Mike leaned over to Jessica and whispered in her ear, "Creepy…"

I giggled, and turned to the school. Oh, god, they're staring… yes, they are. Crap, what am i supposed to say, 'Hey I hope you're okay with the fact that we're all vampires and I'm half human. Let's go to class!'? Yeah, right.

I was about to open my mouth when Lauren screamed, shit. Rosalie turned to her, "Super-sonic hearing, bitch! You scream, it's ten times more high-pitched in our ears, so calm the fuck down! We won't kill you! If we wanted to we would've done a long time ago!"

"W-w-what? You mean… you w-wont k-kill us then?" she asked quietly.

"NO! We are VEGETARIANS! Why in Carlisle's name would we eat you?"

"Well… you _are_ vampires…" Jessica murmured.

"I'm also psychic!" added Alice, joyfully. She was enjoying this waay too much.

**Sorry I haven't updated for so long! School just started back and I have had HEAPS of homework! Ill try to be faster… love youz all**

**Peace Anna-Bella…XD**


	10. AUTHORS NOTE! READ!

**AUTHORS NOTE!**

**I know how long it has been since I updated and I apologize profusely. My laptop broke down and then I dropped my iphone down the toilet (don't ask) and now my exams have come up. Im sorry for the loooong delay but im going to update everytime I get a spare moment.**

**As an apology im going to write a lovely graphic lemon for all you lemon lovers who read my blubbering gibeberishy shiz on this site. **

**I love you all**

**Anna XD**

****


End file.
